


Sunrise Kisses

by AquaticBat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaticBat/pseuds/AquaticBat
Summary: Adiren has trouble sleeping so he decides to go on patrol.





	Sunrise Kisses

Tossing and turning. Adrien couldn't get comfotable at all. He looked over to see his kwamii sound asleep and a clock with glowing red numbers reading 3:15 a.m. Thank god it was the weekend or he'd be dead tired at school and he didn't have any photo shoots the next day either. 

Adrien sat up and ran a hand through his hair, gripping it out of frustration. Why can't I sleep? He wonders and considers waking up Plagg to do a early morning patrol.  
If I can't sleep might as well.

He pokes at Plagg until he wakes up confused. "Aaadrien there'd better be a good reason you woke me." He reluctantly floated up rubbing his eye. 

"I can't sleep so we're going to patrol." And before Plagg could protest Adrien said the simple words to transformed. Now Chat Noir, Adrien jumped out his windows and began going from roof top to roof top. 

Nothing's wrong in the city, and Chat knew nothing would be. He just needed to escape. Too many thoughts flood his mind when he's alone, especially when he can't sleep. He stopped when he was on the roof of a building in front of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Pastisserie. 

He was seated like a cat, watching. His tail swayed and thoughts flooded again. Ladybug. Marinette. Ladybug. Marinette. Could it be possible to love two people? Is this normal?

He was just frustrating himself more, he's in love with Ladybug yet...Marinette gives him the same feelings he has around Ladybug.  
Could they...be the same person? He wonders when he then notices that Marinette is standing on her balcony. 

Chat jumps over, making Marinette jump. "Fancy seeing you here Princess~" he chrips acting like he wasn't just beating himself up moments ago. 

"Ah-C-chat..it's just you" Marinette sighs in relief. "What are you doing out here?" 

"Could ask you the same thing" Chat smirks, "What's a princess doing outside alone this early in the morning?" 

"I..just needed some fresh air, that's all." She leans on the railing resting her head, avoiding looking at him. Chat doesn't like the answer he's given, she obviously doesn't look ok. "And you?" 

"Oh-Just an early morning patrol!"

Liar. Marinette knows he would of tried to call Ladybug for patrol. She knows already he doesn't like to be alone-Wait. Is that why he came here? She perked up and looked over at him to his surprise. "Something wrong princess?" 

"Why'd you come here, the real reason?" Thr question took him even more by surprise. Chat's ears flattened, could he even lie to her? "Chat?" Marinette sounded more concerned. 

"S..sorry I just couldn't sleep so I wanted to see you." Thank god his mask hid his blush. Marinette sounded just like Ladybug right then. "Too much superhero-ing?" 

Lying. Again, does he think she'll fall for it? Marinette walked over and hugged him, then looked him in the eyes. "Stupid cat. You can't lie when your ears give all your emotions away." God she really does sound like Ladybug. 

"Guess I really can't lie to you buga..I-I mean..princess.." 

Did he almost say bugaboo? Really? He doesn't know I'm Ladybug right..? Hah...of course not she's always careful not to let him see her detransform. 

Marinette smiled and hugged him again. Chat returned the hug, but tighter trying to hold her closer. She burried he face in him, since she really needed this too. But Chat was the last person she expected to give her this. 

The two stood like that a moment more, before releasing their hold on each other. "I really couldn't sleep though you know...Too much going through my mind...I couldn't stand being alone with it."

Marinette grabbed his hands and held them, looking him in the eyes and ready to listen. Chat's blush was hid once more by his mask but maybe not fully this time since Marinette smiled and held back from giggling.

"Wh-what? Why are you laughing?" 

"You're blushing, it's..cute" Marinette smiled softly at him making his blush intensify. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"P-p-princess? Wh-" 

"You really are a silly kitty." 

Chat couldn't help it. He is falling in love with Marinette now too. She's way too kind to him. He took a deep breath before asking, "Marinette? Can I tell you something?" She nodded. Another breath. "I...I think I love you.." 

Marinette stood stiff. Face flushing. What? Did he just..? Isn't he in love with Ladybug-I mean well I am Ladybug but he doesn't know that, does he? 

Thoughts like those ran through her head while she stood still, face bright red. Chat was the one smiling at her now, leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. 

Marinettes thoughts stopped. She just started at Chat after he pulled away. His eyes. His lips. She wanted to kiss again, so he got what she wanted. She pulled Chat back in, hands on his cheeks, giving him a long kiss. 

Chat weakened. His arms felt almost limp and he wrapped them around her waist to pull her closer and deepened the kiss. 

Once they pulled away, Marinette finally spoke again. "Chat I..think I love you too."


End file.
